


Fragments

by AlexZorlok



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZorlok/pseuds/AlexZorlok
Summary: While being under Neah's control, Allen is seeing dreams. He's not sure what of who he is anymore, to be honest.





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in early 2016, and I must admit I haven't been up to date with the manga recently, but this made perfect sense when I wrote it.

He can feel his hair tickling his face and neck, strands flying by the force of the wind. Allen squeezes his eyes even tighter instead of opening them. It’s too warm and cozy to wake up just yet.

“Get up!” someone is giggling. It’s a kind voice, a familiar one, and so, so dear that Allen’s eyes go open that instant.

There’s endless, bright blue sky above his head, long ears of wheat all around, a centuries-old oak staring him down from the distance. The laughter he has just heard breathing right into his ear is now distant as well, going further and further away. Allen sits up straight and looks around in surprise.

“Mana?”

The laughter jumps from here to there, but never does it stop; it gets silent, but never silent enough. Allen is circling around, watching, the grass crumbling under his knees. Then he smiles the widest smile: if they are playing hide-and-seek, then so be it.

The air is so warm inside and out that he can’t help but smile and squeeze his eyes with pleasure from each movement. Allen gets up on his feet slowly, takes a deep breath of that air to feel his lungs. It’s cozy. The wind if quiet and subtle, but it makes his hair tremble in the nicest way possible. The game begins.

“Mana?”

He spins around a few circles, then makes a steady step forward. Somewhere far away from here, away from him to see, there is a river singing, and birds conversing above it. The wind makes the wheat whisper, like Allen is their old friend. Everything is so familiar that Allen could easily walk with his eyes closed, no need to open them.

“Mana?”

And there’s no response. For a moment then, the laugh actually does stop, making Allen stop, too, panic quickly filling him from head to toes. It’s then that the whispering of the grass is not dear but horrifying anymore, as well as the sun stops shining, for a moment. For a short moment, everything stops.

Allen feels a touch of someone’s warm hands on his hair, body heat, and he turns towards it. There is a bright flower crown on his head now, and there is a young boy up front with his smile alike that very sun.

“Mana?” Allen has to clarify, a hint of doubt crawling up his heart. Is it his Mana?

Whose else could he be?

Mana takes his hand in his, and they’re moving towards the big oak, running across the field like that’s all there is to life.

“Let’s go, Neah!”

For another moment, Allen freezes, but that goes away even faster than the last. Is he Neah?

Who else could he be?

There’s laughter in the air, full of joy and love, the smile burns on Allen’s own face, and the sun is still high above, warming the Earth up. Everything is so familiar and dear to him, but a pain in his chest is still present.

Allen doesn’t stop, but he raises his head towards that sky, looking for an answer.

It’s way too warm and cozy to wake up just yet.


End file.
